Lisa Hamilton
Lisa Hamilton (リサ・ハミルトン, Risa Hamiruton), also known by her wrestling persona La Mariposa (ラ・マリポーサ, Ra Maripōsa), is a luchadora who made her first official appearance in Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball and made her fighter debut in Dead or Alive 4. As a former scientist for the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee, Lisa has a mysterious, shadowed past that has not fully come to light yet, and has links with many others despite being relatively new to the series. __TOC__ History Early Life Not much is known about Lisa's life before DOATEC, although it is well-known that she was high school friends with fellow wrestler Tina Armstrong and was a member of her school's volleyball team, which explains her great volleyball skills. At some point during her life, Lisa became one of the head scientists for DOATEC at DOATEC Germany, working for Victor Donovan during his genetic projects. Project Epsilon and the Second Tournament Lisa was known to be in charge of two DOATEC projects - Project Epsilon and the more successful Project Alpha - and was in charge of watching over the projects' test subjects, Hayate and his younger sister Kasumi, as well as Kasumi Alpha, who was a prototype product of Project Alpha. When Helena Douglas was hosting a public gathering on the Freedom Survivor to announce her take-over of DOATEC and the start of the second Dead or Alive World Combat Championship, Lisa attended the speech and found Ryu Hayabusa in the crowd. She asked him if he would be joining the tournament, but Ryu wasn't interested in talking her so Lisa ended up insulting him for coming second in the first tournament. However, she apologized and they ended up going back to her cabin. While Lisa was bathing, Ryu overheard her talking about Kasumi to Donovan over the phone and he soon left to save her. Around the time Lisa returned to DOATEC Germany, Ryu attacked the building and set it on fire. After Lisa ordered the evacuation procedures, she found that, during the chaos, Alpha had released Kasumi from her cell and she found out that her older brother was in the facility. Lisa became very annoyed with Alpha for telling Kasumi but, as Kasumi demanded to see her, the woman calmed quickly and drew out a handgun to keep Kasumi quiet. At that moment, Ryu broke into the building to take Kasumi to safety, letting Lisa and Alpha escape by helicopters, along with Hayate. During the escape, the helicopter Lisa and Hayate were in experienced engine problems and crash-landed in the Black Forest. They both lived but Hayate somehow got separated from Lisa and was saved by Hitomi. The Fourth Tournament and The Fall of DOATEC Despite what happened at DOATEC Germany, Lisa continued to work on Project Alpha and at times even had to protect the project from being discovered by Helena, which included threatening the woman's life. At some point just before the fourth tournament, Lisa seemed to have a change of heart about the project and its wicked goals and planned to help to take down DOATEC as her persona "La Mariposa." During the early stages of the tournament, she engaged Tina Armstrong in a no-holds-barred wrestling match. While the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan attacked DOATEC's main headquarters, Lisa also confronted Hayate and told him that she was the one who manipulated him. He "thanks" her with a fight. She also revealed this to Helena Douglas during the tournament. After the tournament, she went on to fight in a team wrestling match alongside Tina. It's possible, since DOATEC is no more, that this means that Lisa decided to follow a professional career as a luchadora. Endings Character Appearance Also see: Lisa's Outfit Catalogues Lisa is a dark-skinned slender woman with brown eyes, full lips, and brunette hair, which is cut short to the base of her skull and styled into a side parting on her left-hand side. She sometimes has to wear black, square-framed reading glasses, which she mostly wears during her work as a scientist. Her luchadora costumes are very flamboyant and flashy, with added details such as shiny studs and colorful feathers. Her masks are all based around the shape of a butterfly, to match her persona as "The Butterfly." Her default costume is a white one-piece that shows off her waist and back, with added strips of material that act as a "skirt." The outfit is completed with lace-up boots, leopard-print stockings, various armbands, and a mask with a cap which covers most of her head so only her eyes and the lower half of her face are visible. Personality It would seem that Lisa is, at the very least, a nice and very intelligent woman. She appears to be able to connect with most of the women during their island holidays, being able to draw up conversation even with the likes of the taciturn Christie and the normally indifferent Ayane. Lisa also seems to be a bit of a "workaholic," evident by her multiple jobs and the fact that she is almost always seen doing some form of work - her multiple careers and job-changing is a trait she shares with Tina. She is possibly one of, if not the most, intelligent woman in Dead or Alive, as shown by her previous job as a head scientist for DOATEC and her refined speech patterns. Working with DOATEC, the main antagonistic force in Dead or Alive, however, doesn’t mean that Lisa is immoral; in fact, she is quite the opposite, showing friendly and sometimes compassionate behavior: It was she who released Hayate from his capture during Project Epsilon, and it was also her that started the attack by the Mugen Tenshin Clan as a way to stop Alpha-152, the then latest creation by DOATEC. Lisa treats everyone equally Etymology Lisa's name is a short form of Elizabeth, from the word Ελισαβετ, Elisabe''t, the Greek form of the Hebrew name ''אֱלִישֶׁבַע', Elisheva, which means "my God is an oath" or "my God is abundance." Lisa's luchadora name "La Mariposa" means "the butterfly" in Spanish. Butterflies have many layers of symbolism to them; for example, some old cultures see butterfiles as a symbol of rebirth, which could relate to Lisa taking on a new persona and becoming a different person altogether as La Mariposa, as luchadores often do with their wrestling personas. Butterflies also have a clash of symbolism in terms of luck; while in western cultures it's believed that having a butterfly land on you means good luck, in Japan large numbers of butterflies are viewed as bad omens, a portent of coming evil. This clash could link to Lisa's role in the series, as she was one of the people to bring an end to DOATEC, bringing chaos and badness but helped the Mugen Tenshin Clan defeat the Committee, which gave them peace and happiness. Relationships Tina Armstrong Friends since their school days, Tina and Lisa seem to have kept in touch to the point that Tina was the only girl, aside from Lisa, who knew that Zack’s "Dead or Alive Tournament Invite" was a hoax. Re-acquainted on Zack Island, Lisa decided to enter the fourth tournament to match her wrestling skills against Tina’s, resulting in the two teaming up to defeat a rival wrestling team. Hayate Lisa had been involved with and led Project Epsilon. Hayate, then Ein, escaped in the catastrophe of the lab being destroyed and soon regained his memory. In Dead or Alive 4, Lisa flies in on Hayate. Hayate thanks her for making him come destroy DOATEC and giving him a purpose in life, in return for which he battles her. Helena Douglas Before entering the tournament Lisa was working for Victor Donovan, who assigned her to Project Epsilon. When Helena entered the tournament, she was ordered to stop her from finding out what DOATEC was doing with all their experiments. During the Mugen Tenshin attack on DOATEC, Helena blames Lisa for it and battles her on the Tritower Heliport. Gameplay ]] Dead or Alive Lisa can be considered a mixture between Tina and Zack due to her powerful throws and quickly executed kicks, her style is a mixture of Lucha libre and capoeira styles. Her kicks are very effective since they are long to close range meaning that she possess total ground control, being especially adept at low and mid-position tracking, and her counters nearly match those of Bayman in power percentage. Additionally, Lisa is unpredictable, making her difficult to counter and defend against. However, this unpredictability also makes her a very difficult character to learn and master and thus is very unsuited for beginning players. Dead or Alive Xtreme If the player takes the tour of the island at the beginning of the game, Lisa is their partner automatically. Even without the tour, Lisa is nice and friendly enough to become friends with everyone, and vice versa. She will easily become friends with Tina, as both of them were already childhood friends. In beach volleyball Lisa is a very well-rounded player. Since she used to represent her school in competitive volleyball tournaments, she has a good jumping skill and great technique as well as average power, speed, and defense. She is one of the best characters for beginners. By far, she would make an ideal team with other balanced players, especially Helena and Christie. Appearances Dead or Alive Series *''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball'' (2003) *''Dead or Alive 4'' (2005 - 2006) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' (2006) *''Dead or Alive Paradise'' (2010) *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' (2011) ''Dead or Alive 5'' Lisa will make an appearance as a playable character in the upcoming Dead or Alive 5, and will still be known as her wrestling luchadora persona, La Mariposa. Although she was first shown in a Tag Match trailer with Bass and in a balance test video with Jann Lee, she was only revealed as La Mariposa as Lisa herself wasn't officially announced until August 23, 2012 alongside Helena Douglas. Her role in this game is currently unknown. Also Lisa will have 2 different types of costumes and her name will change depending on what she wears. If she wears her luchadora wrestling outfits, she'll be named La Mariposa, but if she wears regular outfits revealing her face, she'll be named simply Lisa. Musical Themes *''Tribal Beats'' - Dead or Alive 4 and Dead or Alive: Dimensions *''Dance Of The Angel'' - Dead or Alive 4 Ending Theme. Gallery Trivia *Lisa's Lucha Libre moves are based on pro-wrestler . *Lisa's fighting style seems to involve capoeira kicks. *In Dead or Alive 4, ''all of Lisa's costumes bear masks as default, except for her cat-like costume which is unmasked. Selecting this costume with will give it its butterfly mask. *Lisa's voice is used for ''Final Fantasy VII character Tifa Lockhart in Monty Oum's Dead Fantasy. *IGN featured Lisa in their "Videogame Babe of the Day" series in 2006. *Lisa, Aya Brea from Parasite Eve, Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII, Aerith Gainsborough from Final Fantasy VII, and Ling Xiaoyu from the CGI movie Tekken: Blood Vengeance, all share the same japanese voice actress, . *Lisa is very similar to Tekken's Julia Chang. Both characters are very intelligent women who also learn how to fight. Both characters are also secret luchadora fighters as well: Lisa being La Mariposa since Dead or Alive 4 and Julia being JayCee in the upcoming Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Characters Category:Dead or Alive 4 Characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Characters Category:Dead or Alive Paradise Characters Category:Dead or Alive: Dimensions Characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:American Characters Category:Characters born in July Category:Lucha Libre Practitioners